successionuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot Customization and Loadouts Terminal
"Congratulations Pilot! You've successfully taken and completed the ARK Pilot Initiation and Training course with flying colors! Please step up to the terminal in front of you, and select your equipment and weaponry. While an ARK is usually enough to get a job done on its own, sometimes you need to get your own two hands dirty. Mind your resource count, and if you don't like a weapon you can exchange it. Now remember, be brave, be bold, GO BALLISTIC! You've earned it kid!" ~ Chancy, Standard Protocol A.I. system. You are provided with 10 resources maximum to organize your pilots loadout. It is up to you to judge which weapons and equipment will be the absolute most useful tools for you to take into combat. These weapons are for both standard military, and elite Ark Pilots for use when disembarked from a vehicle or from designated Ark Machines. Primary Weapons Auto Rifles '''(Costs 2 per): Standard issue, known for automatic function, rapid firing rates, and close to medium range. * '''M57 MIR: 5.56x45mm 30 - 100 Stanag mag | 850 RPM | 960 m/s (3150 ft/s) * Petrovsky V-74: 7.62x51mm 20 - 25 round mag | 600 RPM | 714 m/s (2342 ft/s) * EBR: 9.5x40mm Experimental 36 round mag | Burst 1200 RPM | 960 m/s (3100 ft/s) Submachine Guns (Costs 2 per):' ''Extreme rapid fire, ideal at close to very close ranges. Smaller rounds allow for larger magazines at the cost of ranged accuracy. * '''EG-57: 5.7x28mm 50 round detachable box mag | 900 RPM | 850 m/s (2800 ft/s) * C203 SBR: .300 Blackout 30 round caseless High Velocity AP | 1150 RPM | 640 m/s (2100 ft/s) * hi Shotguns (Costs 2 per): ''Scatterguns that deliver walls of lead fragments or pellets at short to very short range. Capable of blowing entire limbs off due to mass volumes of kinetic force dumping into targets.'' * Achilles Tac-12g: 12 gauge tube fed 8 shells | Pump Action/Slam Fire | N/A * Metalstorm A-24g: 24 gauge 12 round mag | Full Auto 300 RPM | N/A * Bush Boy DB-8g: 8 gauge double barrel | Semi-Auto | N/A Machine Guns '''(Costs 3 per): Ideal for sustained volumes of suppressive fire. Larger magazines allow for larger damage output. Ideal for medium to long range. * hi * hi '''Scout Rifles (Costs 3 per): ''Typically favored by marksmen. They deal high precision damage and are most effective at medium and long ranges.'' * Broadwick DSMR: 7.62x51mm FMJ AP 15 round stanag mag | Semi Auto | 850 m/s (2800 ft/s) * "Grendel" GC Tactical: 6.8x43mm 20 round mag | Burst Auto 500 RPM | 880 m/s (2,880 ft/s) * hi Sniper Rifles (Costs 4 per): ''Precision weapon capable of delivering massive precision damage at extreme long ranges. '' * SPSR-57: 14.5x114mm 5 round box mag | 120 RPM | 1530 m/s (5000 ft/s) * PHELAR-17: 8.75x52mm FSDRAS | 37 RPM | 2200 m/s (7217 ft/s) * RMK-26: 10.5x39mm Experimental FSDRAS | 37 RPM | 3600 m/s (11811.02 ft/s) Grenadiers (Costs 3 per):''' * '''Typhoon GL: 40x51mm 6 round revolver magazine | Semi Auto/Burst 18-21 RPM | 76 m/s (250 ft/s) * hi * hi Secondary Weapons Side Arms (Costs 1 per):' Pistols capable of dealing decent precision damage at close ranges, but very inaccurate at longer ranges. ''Costs 1 per. * Tap-20 Auto: 9x19mm 20 round mag | Automatic 1100 RPM | 360 m/s (1,200 ft/s) * F-12 HP/SOCOM: Subsonic 9x19mm 12 round mag | Semi Auto | 360 m/s (1,200 ft/s) * hi '''Hand Cannons (Costs 2 per):' Heavy pistols capable of dealing massive precision damage at close ranges, but very inaccurate at longer ranges. ''Costs 2 per. * '''TFM-44: .44 Magnum 6 round cylinder | Semi-Auto | 380 m/s (1250 ft/s) * Broadsider 6D: 12.7x40mm AP/HE 12 round mag | Semi-Auto 210 RPM | 470 m/s (1550 ft/s) * Tilson HP: .45 ACP 9 round mag | Semi Auto | 261 m/s (855 ft/s) Anti-ARK Weapons (Costs 5 per):' ''Weaponry capable of damaging the structural integrity of all ARK classifications to a certain extent, depending on said class of the ARK. * '''ATLAS-4: 70mm guided quad pod | Infrared Homing | 583 m/s (1913 ft/s) * Lancer MGL Mag Launcher: 50mm magnetic EMP grenade 10 round belt fed | Semi-Auto | 76 m/s (250 ft/s) * "Bolt Rifle" DEW-Mk 3: 5000+ °C heat transfer | Charged plasma projectile | N/A Utilities/Field-Tactical (Costs 2 per): ''Special tools used to aid the pilot in combat. '' * '''Grapple Tool: '''Grapple is mainly utilized to enhance user mobility. Can be used to effectively latch and reel individuals or mount friendly or hostile ARKs with ease. * '''Infiltrator Plating: '''Scaled down version of ARK Infiltrator coating, utilizes light refractory waves to conceal the wearer. Rendering them nearly invisible to the naked eye. * '''Holographic Projector: '''Mimics users actions at the moment of activation, generally used to divert attention or distract opponents. More useful against ARK's than other pilots. * '''Particle Barrier Projector: '''Deploys a small nigh invincible particle shield for a limited time, cannot be fired through. * '''Sensor Beacon: '''A wrist fired projectile capable of embedding itself into most materials such as stone, concrete, and even steel. Provides constant radar information within a 15m radius of the beacons impact through any and all terrains, relayed to all synced members of the users HUD. Does not function in water environments. * '''Stimulant Injection: '''Syringe containing numerous chemical mixtures that rapidly boost endorphins, causing the user to feel limited amounts of pain for an indiscriminate amount of time. Rapidly boosts pain tolerance and movement speed, side effects include vomiting, projectile diarrhea, irreversible muscle damage, and rapid seizures.